


Krista's Lament

by halloftheforgotten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attack on titan Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Cute, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Grief, I hate this as much as you do, Lesbian Relationship, Really Dorky, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Story, but kinda happy, dorky af, flash fiction style, just a giant dorky mess, kinda sad, mostly sad, trash, well edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloftheforgotten/pseuds/halloftheforgotten
Summary: Krista narrates some incredible times she had with Ymir and talks about her life with Ymir away in the war. I know it sounds really bad, but I don't know how to describe it and it's much more than that. I'm sorry.This is for Kirschtrash because I always love their work.





	Krista's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirschtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtrash/gifts).



It irritates me how painfully oblivious people are to the art of shell finding. I watch them rummage through the sand, miles from the waves, and coo at the coral chunks they find; bleached of color and life. But from the distant memories that never failed to linger, I alone can recite her words.

~~~~~~~~

The waves had been hushed in order to give the sun peace of mind. My eyes were transfixed on the gradual melt from rosé to lilac and the tentative stars slowly rising from their sleep to sing of silence. It had always been a captivating experience for me and I’d wished for it to never stray from view. A splash and gasps of breath greeted me like it always did. I didn’t need to sit up to know who it was. Each gentle shuffle of sand I counted, I loved to count. 1, 2, 3~ 7, 8 ~ 10, 11. Then her voice, “Babe, guess what I found!” The elation in her words suggested that she was holding buried treasure, but I knew.  
“Hm, hinge or no hinge?”  
“No hinge.”  
“Are the whorls connected?”  
“Nope.”  
“Narrow cavity?”  
“Uh-hu”  
“Olive shell.”  
“Ding, ding! We have a winner folks.” She mimicked the voice of the infamous Steven Carlsburger, the radio host of the community radio. It was our private joke that could always draw a smile to my lips. I extended my hand and she hauled me to my feet. Her hands held mine and I felt the shell pressed into my left palm. The dark prevented me from seeing her quirky smile, but I could easily visualize it in my head. Her single dimple, that freckle only revealed when she moved her mouth. While we walked alongside the peaceful shoreline, I asked, because I never get tired of hearing the answer, “How do you find these?”

~~~~~~~~

To find the perfect shell you must wait till the sun has dipped a fourth of the way into the horizon. The waves will be small, subtle and smell more sweet than salty. It’s vital that you duck yourself into the ocean’s embrace, let it toy with the way your body moves. When the shore is blurry and a seed of panic sprouts you’ll know you’re close. Immerse yourself one last time into the water’s touch and you’ll find the perfect shell. This is as familiar and rhythmic to me as your favorite song is to you.  
Once I reach my home, I write a number on the shell. Today is number 2,708. Then I place it in my garden, shuffling the sand around till it’s finely coated. I can’t afford to lose a single one.  
Number 2,105 was the day the numbers turned from red to black. On that day they told me she had fought valiantly. They didn’t need to tell me that. I know she wouldn’t fight any other way.  
I hang her dress on the balcony to sway in rhythm with the palm trees. Her dress, the one I swim in every night. The ocean had always favored Ymir and her strong, balancing touch. As I gaze up at the sky, colored from pollution residue, kissing the sea gently with toxic breath. I like to think they miss her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with this idea a really long time ago, there was a lot more to it in the beginning but... I'm happy with my flash fiction piece. Hopefully will give my gaybies a happy ending next time.


End file.
